Seeing Isn't Believing
by animefangirl55
Summary: "My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. He's the one thing I remember before I went under and my world turned black." In which Jack wakes up from the ice and finds himself blind. One-shot for now, may continue later. Based off art by deranged-black-kitten.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello and welcome to my story! It was inspired by a two page comic that I saw on tumblr where Jack was blind and I simply had to take the idea and run. And thus this was born! If you are a reader/follower of any of my other stories: I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated anything in so long and I greatly apologise for that. I have this terrible habit of jumping fandoms and ships so I lose my inspiration for the other stories. I know, I'm a terrible authoress. *looks down in shame* But I promise I will update them eventually. In the meantime though, I hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Jack Frost. I do however have a tumbler ask/rp blog for blind Jack Frost.

My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. He's the one thing I remember before I went under and my world turned black, his light shining so bright and big in the sky. So I know the existence of the light and that I should fear the dark, the same darkness that consumed me as I felt the pressure of the water from all around my unmoving body. It was so cold and I was so scared. But I waited for the day it would all stop and the light would return. I waited for so long until finally one day, I felt my body start to rise. My eyes shot open as I heard the ice that trapped me here crack and give way as I was lifted out of the watery prison. I could breath, and I took full advantage of that, gasping in the substance I'd been denied for so long. Smiling, I looked up to thank the moon for saving me, but he wasn't there. Turning my head every which way I realized that nothing was there. The darkness remained and I still couldn't see.

Falling to the ground I began to panic. Would I always be like this? Entrapped in a black world with no escape? I scrambled about the ice in a frenzy. No! I was supposed to be free! Where was the light? I'd been waiting this whole time for it to return so why wasn't it here?

Fumbling about, my hand brushed up against something solid and suddenly it was there. A brief burst of white-blue light in the corner of my vision that made me freeze where I was. Fearing that it was just my imagination, I hesitated before reaching in that direction once more. I made contact with something and there it was again! Brief and bright and somewhat blue, but it was the light I'd longed for all the same. Wrapping my fingers around the object, I found it was slim and round with winding carvings along it. Gliding my hands down the sides I discovered that it was also quite long and mostly straight save a hook-like curve at the top. Some sort of staff I would guess.

I tilted it to the side to get a more detailed feel of it when all of a sudden the light expanded! Turning my head toward the light, I realized it came from where the staff touched the ground. Curious I dragged it along the ice and to my utter joy, the light grew! I began to smile so widely my face hurt but I didn't care. Slowly standing, staff in hand, I started walking along the path of light it created. I swept it to the sides to make it wider, forward to make it longer. The harder I flung the staff, the further the light expanded. As I swung it up, the light dashed from it before exploding in front of me. I stumbled back startled, before approaching the explosion. It was as if the light had hit something in its path. As I got closer, I realized that the light there was different from the paths some how. It seemed to go up in a different direction to some extent. Reaching the staff out, it came in contact with something solid and the light extended.

Now that I was closer to the object, I could hear a faint crackling that stopped with the development of the light. Tapping the entity once again, I reached out to touch the light and brought my face close as the sound started up again. With a start, I discovered that the light was cold. But…it wasn't a bad cold. It was actually quite comforting. And the crackling sound…I recognize it. It sounded…it sounded like ice! After being trapped under it for so long I'd become familiar with the sound of ice forming. But it was too thin to be ice. So…frost? Yeah…frost sounded about right. As the noise dissipated I ran my hand along the light and past it into the darkness on the object. It felt…rough, and uneven. Using my nail I could almost chip at its exterior.

I ran the staff along the surface and the light, the _frost_, surrounded the object. I couldn't contain my excitement as I shouted out loud. The light was forming a shape! Some sort of light blue outline of the object, no, tree! It was a tree! I could almost see it! As the frost encased the tree, the light created an outline of blue along the darkness to give it shape. I realized with a laugh of relief that _this_ was my sight. Wherever the staff, _my_ staff, touched, wherever the frost formed, I could _see_!

I carefully waved it around me and delighted as it hit another tree and the frost encased the structure. I laughed in amazement before taking off. Staff before me, curve to the ground, I ran towards what I now realized was the frozen lake. With each step my vision expanded. I flung the ice out from my staff and watched wide eyed as it hit tree after tree. Eventually I started to see rocks, bushes, even the grass became coated in frost. I slipped on the ice a few times, my bare feet unused to the sensation, but I hardly even noticed. I didn't care! I was amazed as the world around me was gradually unveiled. I laughed, I jumped, I fell, I got back up! Nothing could bring me down. In fact, I was actually brought up as a strong gust of wind lifted me off the ground. I was blown up into the sky where I floated in darkness again.

I felt a twinge of fear as my vision blackened once more, but as the wind blew and I swung my staff up, light flashed above me. I raised my head as I witnessed specks of light slowly float down all around me. Snow. I made it snow. Smiling, I watched the snow descend and was enthralled by what I saw. Below me, where the snow fell, I could see a whole world being revealed. It was faint, unclear compared to what I could make out with the frost on the ground. But it was unbelievable. I could see incomplete outlines of treetops, hills and mountains out in the distance, and even rooftops of a village nearby. As I was watching the scenery unravel, the wind that held me up suddenly cut off. I was jerked back to reality as I felt air whiz past me.

I was falling.

From really high up.

Oh shit.

I flailed about trying to bring back whatever had kept me afloat. Finding myself unsuccessful, I used my staff to blast a wave of light under me. As my path became visible I realized I was heading toward a cluster of trees. Oh fuck, trees. Oh, no wait. Trees! Trees had branched! Reaching out, I tried to steer myself towards the larger of the trees limbs to stop my fall. Going a bit too far over, I landed on the branch with my arms and legs dangling over the sides and my chest and face planted on the bark. I quickly wrapped my limbs around the branch to keep from sliding off.

As my staff slipped form my grasp, all the light I'd made instantly vanished. My eyes widened as I looked around for the light but it was gone. I heard a clank from below as my staff hit the ground and it dawned on me. Even if I covered the world in snow, without that staff I wouldn't be able to see it. Slowly, carefully, I loosened my grip on the branch and began to make my way down the tree. The bark was harsh on my hands and feet as I fumbled in the darkness. Eventually, I felt my feet hit something soft as I reached the ground. The grass was covered in a thin layer of snow that I was surprised to find didn't soak through my cloths when I knelt on the ground. I felt helpless as I crawled about on my hands and knees, patting the ground in search of my staff, my vision.

I fumbled around for about a minute or two before my knuckles brushed something and blue exploded behind my eyes. Quickly wrapping my fingers around the staff, I leaned back and simply breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know how long I just sat there clutching the staff in my hands. I needed this. I _needed_ this. I couldn't ever let it go. Without it the darkness would return, I'd be blind.

Blind.

The word hit me like a ton of bricks.

Blind.

I was _blind_.

I don't know why that shook me so much, but it did. It meant I'd never really see, not like everyone else did. The bursts of blue light were all I'd ever get. I'd never get to see colors, or details, or pictures, or the moon.

I'd never get to see the moon again.

Tightening my grip on my staff, I knew I could never lose it, never let go of it. It was my vision, my eyes. I couldn't have that taken from me.

It was then I began to hear music from far off. That's right, the village! There had been a village nearby when I was flying. I smiled in remembrance of the sensation of being weightless; it was wonderful. How could I do it again? Jumping would probably just make me look like an idiot. It had been the wind that lifted me. Could I maybe try and summon it?

Putting my staff in front of me, I tried to concentrate. Wind. Think windy thoughts. Wind. Wind. _Wind!_ Suddenly I felt a rush of air as I was once again raised from the ground and flown up into the air. All right! I'd done it. Looking around I was pleased to find that it was still snowing so I could see a bit more clearly then before. Glancing off to the side I saw the light outlining roofs of the village. Music was coming from the center where the villagers were probably gathered. I wonder what their reactions to a boy flying in would be?

Smirking, I began to question how exactly I moved from my levitated position. Leaning forward slightly, I started to drift in that direction. The more I leaned the quicker I flew. Grinning, I raced toward the town to greet the people there. It was also covered in snow as I drew near the entrance. Okay, now how do I land? As soon as that thought crossed my mind I was falling. Again. As I rapidly approached the ground I tensed my legs and came to a halt. Okay, I was starting to get the hang of this. Relaxing, I started to drop once more before coming to a stop as I tensed a second time. By this point I was right above the ground so I let myself go, stumbling as I landed.

Looking up, I was amazed at my surroundings. With the fresh layer of snow I could make out just about everything. There were a dozen or so houses placed in a wide circle. Any trees or rocks had been cleared out to make room for and open space in the center. But what excited me the most were the people. They were all around, gathered together and racing about. I could make out broad shouldered men clusters around a table, while women in rounded dressed wandered in bunches, gossiping about the days events. Children laughed as they chased each other and danced to the music coming from a violinist near the center. There were even a couple of dogs bustling about. I rushed into the town, eager to meet them all.

"Hello!" I shouted as I waved to a passerby. "Hello!" I wanted to greet everyone. Talk, have fun, meet these new people. I came up to a group of women who were gathered by one of the houses. "Good evening mam." I smiled at one of them. Instead of greeting me back she just continued with her conversation. "Mam?" Could she not hear me? I was about to call her again when I had to dodge a barking dog that came running past me. Looking in the direction it came from I saw a little boy chasing after it. "Oh! Uh, excuse me but could you tell me where I am?" I asked as the child approached me. Nice conversation starter, plus I was curious as to where this place was.

The boy kept running but instead of crashing into me, he just ran right through. I gasped as I felt a dead chill ring through my body. That was not right. All the ice and cold had been comforting so far but this chill, I wanted it gone. It returned though as another person passed through my body as if I wasn't even there. This was wrong. This was all wrong. Why couldn't they see me? "Hello?" Why couldn't they hear me?

I shouted out again, and again, only to be ignored as more people walked right through me. "Hello?" I could hear the desperation seeping into my voice as I struggled to be heard. With each new person to ignore me the emptiness I felt grew deeper and deeper. I had to get away from there, so I ran. I ran in some random direction, not caring where I ended up. I was so confused and had so many questions. Who was I, really? Why was I here? Am I even real at all? Am I a ghost? I relied on the glow of the snow to guide me but soon enough I crashed into what I guess was a tree.

I collapsed on the ground as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I expected didn't bother to wipe at them, preferring they be released. But instead, right before they fell, they froze. My tears crystallized into ice and crumbled away. I wasn't even allowed the relief of crying out my sadness. I'd made my way out of my prison but the darkness still followed me. I was still alone.

I raised my head up to the sky where I knew the moon must be. I couldn't even see him as he watched me fall apart.

"Why…..why did you create me?" I whispered, knowing that despite the distance he would hear. "Why did you make me like this?" I sobbed, begged him to tell me.

But he never said a word.

AN: So there you have it! I'm fiddling around with the idea of continuing this but I've yet to decide. So what do you all think; leave it as a oneshot or continue? And if you have any ideas for this let me know! I'd love to hear them! Reviews are love so please tell me what you think! Also as I previously mentioned I have a tumblr for blind!Jack so come visit me! The link is in my profile and I'd love to talk or rp with you!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oh wow, I did not expect this story to get so much attention so quickly! Thank you everyone who's followed,favorited, or reviewed! I didn't mention last chapter, but I always reply to any reviews I get! So if you want to get a response, please make sure you are logged in and have your pm box open! As you can see I've decided to continue this so I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: See last chapter

For several days I just sat there where I'd crashed into the tree. I didn't know what to do, so what was the point in doing anything? I didn't bother to get up or wave my staff; I just let the snow wash over me. The wind would pick up and blow harsh flurries of snow in every direction. After a week I was almost completely buried underneath the white substance. I started to wonder if I'd be able to just die there, consumed by the snow and ice I was born from. But the entire time I sat there I never got any colder. My stomach never hurt from hunger, my throat never itched from thirst, and my eyes never drooped in need of sleep. It was like I was still frozen under that lake, unchanging and alone. I began to wonder if I was even able to die at all. Was I capable of growing old or sick? If I dropped from the sky would my body even break? My thoughts continued on this path, growing darker and darker with each passing day. And as my thoughts grew darker, the air grew colder. A storm raged around me but I couldn't bring myself to care. With each hoard of snow my vision expanded. After a while I began to resent the moon. I cursed him for putting me here like this. I was blind but he'd given me just enough sight to long for more. I wanted to die but he wouldn't give me that relief. I'd finally found other people but I was more alone than ever. I'm not sure how long I went on like this before I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Well don't you look miserable?"

My head snapped up as a voice drifted my way. I saw a light outline to a very large man right in front of me. He must have been several heads taller than me and was far broader. Large hands rested on his hips as he stared down at me.

"Are you…are you talking to me?" I questioned in a quivering voice. There was no way. After all no one could see me. How could he be addressing me? My question was followed by large, booming laughter. His form shook as he let the sound out.

"Well I'm certainly not talking to the trees." He replied in a heavily accented voice. I felt I should know what his accent was but it escaped me. I tried to stand but my legs were wobbly and nearly collapsed under me. Leaning on the tree for support, I stared at the man as a million questions flew through my head at once.

"But…but how? Why can you….no one else seemed to…..who are you?" I fumbled around with my words trying to get something understandable out. I found it was hard to breath as I awaited his response. This man may be able to give me answers, to tell me why I was here. He looked at me for a long while before he spoke.

"As for who I am, I am known by many names, but you may call me North. As for why I can see you, that is because you and I are the same." I could only blink in confusion at his answer. We were…the same? How was that possible? Were there others? Before I could voice my questions though, he began to speak again. "You see; you and I are what are known as myths. Legends told in passing from parent to child of magnificent beings with extraordinary abilities. We each have a purpose and duty to the children of the world." He slowly approached me until he was inches from my face. "Do you know what your purpose is, young snow spirit?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I had to look away. I hung my head as I let out all the hopelessness I'd felt since I woke up wash over me. "I don't…I don't know. I don't think I have one. What's the point of the moon putting me here?" I spoke in barely a whisper as tears stated to well up in my eyes, only to freeze at the corners. I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and raised my head to see the light on his face form into what looked like a smile.

"Come, walk with me." He turned in the opposite direction and I felt I had no choice but to follow him. "What is your name?" I looked ahead of me where I could see everything covered in a soft blue glow.

"Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost eh?" We both continued to walk side by side in silence. At first I was fine with it but after a while of wandering it began to grow awkward. I was about to ask if there was a point to this walk when he started to speak. "It can be confusing when you first wake up. I was lucky enough to have the Yetis with me to help explain things. They told me right away what my job was. You see, every year on Christmas Eve, I fly throughout the world delivering toys to children. That is the task that was assigned to me, for what reason, I didn't know. The Yetis told me my job, but my purpose I had to discover on my own." He turned his head to me as we continued along a straight path. Although I couldn't see them, I could feel his eyes boring into me. "From the frost coming out of that stick there, I'd say your job is fairly obvious. You're to help change the seasons, create marvelous snow that brings awe to all who see it." Here he paused for a moment, almost unsure. "You have an incredible power at your disposal. But you have to be careful with how you use it. And how you let your emotions take control of it."

I had followed along pretty well up until that point. Now though I was just confused. I almost walked into him before I realized he had stopped. I walked around him to see that we were back at the village I'd visited who knows how long ago.

"Take a look around and tell me what you see." I turned to him, a sarcastic reply on the tip of my tongue, but paused. He didn't realize that I was blind. I don't know why, but I took comfort in that fact. I didn't want anyone to know, to look at me with pity. So instead, I slowly turned and did what he told.

I walked throughout the village, expecting it to be exactly the same as I left it. I was surprised however when I found the town canter completely deserted. There were no children playing, no women chatting, and no men drinking. I looked to the ground and saw no traces of any footprints in the snow indicating that anyone had been outside since I left.

I was about to ask North what was going on when I heard coughing. I stopped and waited until I heard it again, even louder now that I was listening for it. I turned in the direction it came from and followed the sound to its source. I ended up by the window of one of the housed and tried looking inside, but my vision came up black. There wasn't any snow inside so I had to rely on my hearing to try and discern what was going on. From the pitch of the coughing I figured it was probably one of the children I'd seen playing before. The sound was rough and quiet; as if he'd been coughing for a while now and his voice had been worn down because of it. Other than the occasional coughing fit his breathing seemed pretty even, indicating that he was asleep.

I could hear muffled voices from the house as well so his parents must be in another room. I circled the house until I found another window where the voices were a bit clearer. The two adults were talking in hushed voices, probably to keep from waking their son. I pressed my head against the window, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"I'm worried about him George. His fever keeps getting worse and he hasn't stopped coughing for a week." The woman sounded panicked, talking quickly so that it was hard to keep up with her words. "I tried giving him some soup this morning and do you know what he did? He spit it out! He said it hurt his throat George. Soup hurt his throat!"

There was the sound of heavy footsteps that would get louder and quieter in repetition. I guessed that George was pacing the floor as his wife spoke. "I know Martha, but what do you expect me to do? The closest doctor is in the next town over and people can hardly leave their houses in this snow, let alone the village!" He sounded frustrated as he sighed and continued quietly pacing. There was a moment of silence before Martha spoke up again, even quieter than before.

"Abigail came by today. I told her that she shouldn't be out in this weather but she was in hysterics. She and Harold lost Willie today." As she spoke, she grew quieter and quieter until she was whispering. I felt an ache in my chest at her words. What did she mean lost? She couldn't mean that he…died. Could she? This place had been so full of life when I'd came here. What could have brought on such a sudden tragedy? From the way she spoke, it sounded like whatever illness Willie and her son had was shared with the rest of the village as well. The footsteps stopped and everything was still. Then, George slowly started walking before I head a dull thump. I assumed that he had taken a seat in one of their chairs at this news. I could feel the tension in the air between these two, worry for their child coming over them.

Martha was the one to break the silence once again. "I'm scared George. I don't want to lose him, I don't want to lose my baby." Her voice was shaking, as she must have been crying at this point. I wanted to comfort her, but even if she could see me I wouldn't know what to say. How does one comfort a mother who might lose her child? I heard George stand back up and walk to where his wife's voice was coming from. Her sobs became muffled and I assumed he'd pulled her in for a hug.

"Me too Martha, me too. But all we can do for now is pray the snow goes away soon." He tried to calm her but she only seemed to get more upset. I heard her stomp her feet on the wooden floor in rage.

"Why!? Why did it have to be Finney? He's just a boy, my boy! Why couldn't I have gotten sick instead?" She sobbed harder into her husbands' chest as he tried to quiet her down.

"I know dear. The children…they just can't handle this cold." I felt my heart stop at his words. I backed away from the window, from the house, from the family, as my entire being filled with dread. I did this. Horror took over my face as I realized I was responsible for this. I had been so consumed by my own depression that I just made it keep snowing and snowing. Those children were sick because of me. I'd trapped these people in their homes and now they couldn't get a doctor. My body trembled as I began to comprehend just what I had done. How many children were dead because of me? I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. My grip on my staff tightened as I leaned on it for support. I felt like my legs were going to give out on me any minute.

"You see now?" Startled by North's sudden appearance, I nearly fell to the ground before turning to look at the large man. "You have an amazing ability Jack, but you must be cautious with it. You can't let your emotions control you like you've been doing. We were all chosen by the moon to serve others." I watched as he looked around at the ghost town. "I have never seen such a miserable Christmas."

I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. I knew I would never be able to get rid of this overwhelming guilt I felt. I looked to the ground, so scared and unsure. "What do I do? How can I fix this?" I felt my voice crack as I asked for his help. I looked at him, at a complete loss. He turned his head back to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You must find your purpose. Nothing can undo what you have done, but you can move forward. Leave this town; let it go without winter for a while. Only come back when you have more control over yourself." He stood up straighter as he released my shoulders. "Once you find your purpose, it will all make sense." I glanced back at the town before sighing and nodding in agreement. I wasn't dying anytime soon, so I needed to get a handle on these powers of mine. I couldn't hurt people like this.

North seemed to smile at me before turning to walk away. "Good! Now, I must be off! I still have a few stops to make before I head back to the pole." Quickly, I ran to catch up with his large strides.

"Wait, what do I do to find my purpose? Where do I go if I can't stay here?" I still had so many questions. There were still so many things I didn't understand. He couldn't leave yet.

He turned to me as I pleaded with him to stay. "You'll have to figure that out on you own. Go wherever the wind takes you, and discover things for yourself." Hesitating for a moment, he turned to me and held out his hand. "It was nice to meet you, Jack Frost. I wish you luck." Sadly, I took his hand and gave it a shake. I hoped I'd meet this man again sometime.

We finished our goodbyes and he left. I stood in that spot for a few moments, just staring off into the distance. I looked to the sky, tying to guess where the moon would be, but I knew I'd never find it. Instead, I took a deep breath and summoned the wind. I needed to figure out how these powers of mine worked, so I needed to leave. I didn't know where I was going, but North said to go where the wind takes me. So that was what I resolved to do. The wind grew stronger and with a rush of air, I was gone.

AN: So there it is! Thank you everyone for reading, and I hope you liked it! Now, I must ask you, my dear readers, to help me decide something. I am continuing this story, but how should I continue it? I want to write about Jack during the 300 years before the movie, but I don't have anything specific in mind. I will also be writing the movie with Jack being blind. So much should I do: write the 300 years first with longer time to update and then do the movie, or go right from here to the movie and write his 300 years as a side story or series of one shots as ideas come to me? You guys choose! Oh, and some people wanted a link to the comic that inspired this so here you go! Just take out the spaces!

deranged-black-kitten. tumblr post/ 37629637997/ blind-jack-hello-little-plotbunny-whered-you

Please review, and I shall see you next time!


End file.
